Party City merchandise/party supplies
Party supplies are sold at Party City stores and online. Table Ware Dinner Plates * LargePaperPlates.jpg|Dinner Plates Line: 'Table Ware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 455529 "Wild, fierce and freaky-fabulous! Invite these teenage monsters to the party with our Monster High Dinner Plates! Package includes 8 paper plates, each measuring 10 1/2in. Plate features your favorite, stylish Monster High girls against multicolored backgrounds, the Monster High slogan and a fun black and grey skull and crossbones border. These cool dinner plates will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" These Monster High character themed dinner plates are just perfect for parties! The plates are black in colour and have a black flowery circle pattern. Dessert Plates * Mh Draculaura Dessert Plates.PNG|Dessert Plates Line: 'Table Ware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 455526 "Your party will be super fangtastic with our Monster High Dessert Plates! Package includes 8 paper plates, each measuring 7in. Plate features a zipper effect with Draculaura peeking at you against a pink and blue checkered pattern. These cool dessert plates will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Lunch Napkins * LunchNapkins.jpg|Napkins Line: 'Tableware *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number:' 455525 "Your party will have killer style with our Monster High Lunch Napkins! Package includes 16 paper napkins, each measuring 6 1/2in x 6 1/2in. Napkins features a super cool zipper effect with the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a half pink and blue and half black and grey patterned background. These cool Monster High Lunch Napkins will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Beverage Napkins *'Line: '''Tableware Beverage Napkins.PNG|Beverage Napkins *'Release: ??? *'''SKU Number: 455524 "Give your party a cute and creeporific look with our Monster High Beverage Napkins! Package includes 16 paper napkins, each measuring 5in x 5in. Napkins features a super cool zipper effect with the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a bold, black background with a pink and blue checkered pattern. These cool Monster High Beverage Napkins will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Table Cover Table cover monster high.PNG *'Line:' Tableware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''455527 "Welcome your guests to monster madness with our Monster High Table Cover! This paper table cover measures 54in x 96in and features super freaky graphics in grey against a white background along with a pink, blue and black checkered pattern and the Monster High logo. This fantastic table cover will make you the most popular girl in school and everywhere you go!" Plastic Cups * PartyCups.jpg|Party Cups '''Line:' Tableware *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 455528 "Show your friends a frightfully fun time with our Monster High Cups! Package includes 8 paper cups. Each cup can hold up to 9oz. Cup features the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a bold, black background with a pink and blue checkered pattern. These Monster High Cups are fangtastic and are guaranteed to make you the most popular girl in school!" Favor Cups * Favour Cup PC.PNG|Favor Cup Line: Tableware *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459662 "Drink in style with our Monster High Party Cup! This Monster High Party Cup features a pink and blue checkered pattern with your favorite Monster High girls showing off their stylish shoes! A great birthday gift or party prize. Plastic party cup will hold up to 16oz." Accesories Custom Invitation * Custom Invite PC.PNG|Custom Invitation Line: Invitations *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 466464 "Show your friends a frightfully fun time with this Monster High invitation, complete with the Monster High logo and a bold, black background with a purple polka dot pattern. Printed on our exclusive 102lb. premium matte stock in your choice of three sizes. White envelopes included at no charge. Order will be shipped in 5 business days." These fabulous invitations are customizable so you can add in whatever text you want to it. The background is black and the pattern is a blue and pink cross hatch. On the right side, there is a sliver zip and a picture of Frankie with the Monster High Crest. Custom Thank You Note * Custom Thank You PC.PNG|Custom Thank You Note Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 466511 "Make an impression with a personalized thank you note. This 3" x 5" folded note card matches the Monster High Custom Invitation. Printed on our exclusive 102lb. premium matte stock. White envelopes included at no charge. Order will be shipped in 5 business days." The custom "Thank you" note is exactly same in design as the "Custom Invitation". Invitations * Inbited Invitations PC.PNG|Full Set Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459664 "In-bite your ghoulish gals and guys with our Monster High Invitations! These party invitations feature Frankie Stein peeking at you and a "You're In-bited!" headline. Send these Monster High Invitations to fellow monsters and seal with a sticker! Package includes 8 invitations, 8 hot pink envelopes, 8 punk skull stickers and 8 "Save the Date" stickers." Thank You Notes Monster High Party City Thank You Notes.PNG *'Line: '''Acessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: '''459663 "Thank fellow monsters with our Monster High Thank You Notes! These coffin-shaped Monster High Thank You Notes feature a pink, blue and gray plaid pattern against a black background with a punk rock skull and a "Fangs you very much!" headline. Send these thank you notes to your group of ghouls and seal with a sticker! Package includes 8 thank you notes, 8 hot pink envelopes and 8 punk skull stickers." Paper Hat Gift Bag Monster High Jumbo Glitter Gift Bag.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''476118 "Let the coolest ghouls in school present your fabulous gift! Jumbo Glitter Monster High™ Gift Bag features Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile with sparkling glitter embellishments on their clothing. A "Monster High" logo and pop-up Skullette sit against a hot pink border at the bottom of the bag. Perfect for a Monster High fan! Hot pink rope handles make transporting gifts easy. Monster High Gift Bag measures 17in high x 12 1/2in wide x 6in deep." Favors Favor Value Favor Value Pack Monster High.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: ' 459652 "School your friends with our Monster High Favor Value Pack! This value pack features Monster High themed favors that are guaranteed to impress your ghouls and gals! Monster High Favor Value Pack includes 8 mini notebooks, 8 mini skateboards, 8 lip-shaped whistles, 8 heart bracelets, 8 kaleidiscopes and 8 keychains." This favor pack comes with a variety of different things that are perfect for loot bags. Each of the items come with eight each. The lip shaped whistles come in black, blue and pink colors. The skateboards are pink and black with a picture of Draculaura. The notebooks are black with "Decomposition Book" written on top. The kaldeidiscopes have images of the ghouls on them. The bangles are heart shaped and come in: black, blue, purple and pink. The keyrings have three designs that are images of the crest, skullette and fanged mouth. Pencils Monster High Party City Pencils.PNG *'Line: '''Stationary *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''459657 ' ' "You will be too ghoul for school with these super freaky Monster High Pencils! Pencils feature three different designs including your favorite monsters, punk rock skulls and colorful hearts. Great for party favors, party prizes and classroom giveaways! Package includes 12 Monster High Pencils." Book Mark Monster High Party City Bookmarks.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''461752 "Mark your spot in the halls of Monster High with Monster High Bookmarks. Featuring the coolest monsters in school: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Clawdeen Wolf, the back of each bookmark is a dual inch/centimeter ruler and has the stylish shoes of each monster gal in the middle. Stuff these fun favors in treat bags and hand them out to all your friends at your Monster High party! Each Monster High Bookmark measures 6 7/8in long x 1 1/2in wide. Package includes 12 bookmarks." Bracelets Monster High Party City Bracelet.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: ' 459653 "Step up to freakishly fabulous fashion with our Monster High Bracelets! Featuring black, pink, purple and blue embroidery string, these Monster High Bracelets will make you the most popular ghoul in school! Package includes 12 sets of Monster High Bracelet packs, each with 4 sets of embroidery string in 4 different colors and instructions to make 2 bracelet styles." Glow Sticks Monster High Party City Glow Sticks.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number: 459648 "Flaunt some freaky fashion with our Monster High Glow Sticks! Featuring freaky fun colors including pink, orange, yellow, green and blue, these glow sticks are sure to light up your party! Makes 1 necklace and 2 bracelets or 5 bracelets. Package contains 5 Monster High Glow Sticks, each measuring 8in long, and 5 connecters." Barettes Monster High Party City Barrettes.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459661 "Look creepy cool in our Monster High Barrettes! These Monster High Barrettes feature purple, black, pink and blue hair clips with a skeleton skull wearing an adorable pink bow. Great for birthday gifts, party prizes and more. Package includes 4 Monster High Barrettes." Rubber Bracelets Monster High Party City Rubber Bracelets.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459655 "Get some scary style with our Monster High Rubber Bracelets! Featuring purple, blue, pink and black colors with fun sayings like "Drop Dead Gorgeous" and "Too Ghoul for School," these Monster High Rubber Bracelets are guaranteed to rock your party! Package includes 4 Monster High Rubber Bracelets." Stickers Monster High Party City Stickers.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: ' 461778 "Creepy and cool! Step up to fashion with our Monster High Stickers! Stickers feature your favorite Monster High girls along with colorful hearts, lips, bats and more. Use Monster High Stickers to seal envelopes when sending invitations and thank you notes, for party favors and prizes or just for fun! Package includes 2 sheets with 11 stickers per sheet. 22 stickers total." Tattoos Monster High Party City Tattoos.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459651 "Put the chic in freak with our Monster High Tattoos! These temporary tattoos feature your favorite Monster High characters in full detail and color along with hearts, arm bands and more. Monster High Tattoos are great for party favors and prizes at your creepy cool celebration! Package includes 1 sheet of Monster High Tattoos." Coloring Pen Monster High Party City Coloring Pen.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459654 "Show off your true colors with our Monster High Coloring Pen! This hot pink coloring pen features a picture of your favorite fashionable monsters with a wide array of pen color options. Simply choose which color you wish to write in, press down the color and write away! Monster High Coloring Pen is a great gift for the birthday ghoul!" Crest Body Jewelry Monster High Party City Crest Body Jewlery.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''461755 "Rep the coolest academic establishment around! Monster High Crest Body Jewelry is a glitter-covered, rhinestone-embellished vinyl sticker that's safe for your skin. The Monster High Logo is an illustrated pink, blue, black and white shield with white rhinestones attached. Hand out Monster High Body Jewelry to all your friends as a fun party favor! This non-toxic body jewelry is easy to apply and remove. For ages 4 and up. Monster High Crest measures 2in wide x 1 3/4in high." Skullette Body Jewelry Monster High Skullete Body Jewlery.PNG *'Line: Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''461754 "Become an honorary member of Monster High with our Monster High Skullette Body Jewelry! This chic body accessory is blinged out with sparkles and pink rhinestones so you can rock some serious Monster High style. Skullette Body Jewelry is self-adhesive, so just peel and stick! Monster High Skullette Body Jewelry is perfect as a party favor and measures 2in across." Lips Body Jewelry Monster High Party City Lips Body Jewlery.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''461756 "Here's a love bite with some sparkle! Monster High Lips Body Jewelry is a glitter-covered, rhinestone-embellished vinyl sticker of fangs between a pair of luscious red lips. Hand out Monster High Body Jewelry to all your friends as a fun party favor! This non-toxic body jewelry is safe for your skin, and easy to apply and remove. For ages 4 and up. Monster High Lips measures 2in wide x 1 3/4in high." Head Band * Party City MH Head Band.PNG|Scary Cute Head Band '''Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459656 "Look drop dead gorgeous in our Monster High Headband! This thick, plastic headband features a pink, blue, black and gray checkered pattern with a glittery punk rock skull with gem accents and a "Scary Cute" headline. Monster High Headband will add a touch of freaky fashion to your tasteful ensemble!" Metal Box monster high party city metal box.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: '''459667 "Get girly with your ghouls and our Monster High Metal Box! This Monster High Metal Box features a punk rock skull against a checkered background, your favorite teenage terrors lined up on the sides, a matching hot pink handle and a metal latch to secure. Monster High Metal Box is perfect for carrying lunch, makeup, school supplies and more." Favor Container Monster High Party City Favor Containers 12ct.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '585275 "Just you and your ghouls! Our paper Monster High Favor Containers features your favorite teenage terrors in high fashion with a blue, pink, black and grey theme and the Monster High logo. Fill Monster High Favor Containers with party favors or a special birthday gift! Package contains 12 Monster High Favor Containers, each measuring 5 1/4in x 3 3/4in." Favor Bag Party Loot Bag.jpg *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459650 "Treat your little monsters with our Monster High Favor Bags! These Monster High Favor Bags feature your favorite teenage terrors in high-fashion against a black and gray background with a blank space to personalize. Fill favor bags with party favors and tasty treats! Package includes 8 Monster High Favor Bags each measuring 6 1/2in x 9in." Makeup Nail Polish * Party city nail polishes.PNG|Nail Polishes '''Line: '''Makeup *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''459658 "So scary cute! Our Monster High Nail Polish features a heart shaped bottle with a checkered pattern and punk rock skull. Nail polish colors include blue, pink and black. Monster High Nail Polish will transform you into your favorite teenage terror! Package includes 12 non-toxic nail polishes." These Monster High nailpolishes come in packs of 12 and they are 3 color varieties. The bottle is in a shape of a heart and a mini Skullette is on the sticker in the middle. The three colors are: blue, pink and black. The colors look shimmery on the outside, but is less shimmery when you apply the nail polish. Lip Gloss * Lip gloss favors.jpg '''Line: Makeup *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459659 "Join the Scream Team and look freakishly fabulous in our Monster High Lip Gloss! This lip gloss includes a convenient pull out feature making the pink, purple or blue swirl lip gloss easily accessible. Each blue, plastic case features a different sticker on the front including lips with fangs, a punk rock skull and the official Monster High logo. Great for party favors! Package includes 12 Monster High Lip Gloss cases." The lip gloss favors come in three different shades and the gloss is in the shape of a swirl. The first one is a blue and white color with a mini Skullette sticker on the box. The second color is pink and white with a mouth sticker. The final gloss is purple and white with a Monster High crest sticker. Decorations Custom Banner Monster High Party City Custom Banner.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: ' 466558 "Make a big statement with a personalized banner. This six foot long banner matches the Monster High party ensemble. Choose indoor paper to enhance the decor of your party, or outdoor material to announce your event. You can even have your guests sign the banner for a great keepsake! Order will be shipped in 5 business days.Monster High Custom Banner measures 13inx72in." Letter Banner Monster High Party City Letter Banner.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459643 "Create freaky fun party decorations with our Monster High Letter Banner! This letter banner features a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" headline in vibrant colors and fang-tastic patterns with a coffin-shaped piece in the center to fill in with a number. Great for all ages! Package includes 1 Monster High Letter Banner measuring 10ft long (plus numbers 0-9 and ST, ND, RD, TH)." Center Piece Kit Table Decorating Kit.jpg *'Line: 'Tableware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459647 "Have a ghoulishly great time with our Monster High Centerpiece Kit! Decorating kit features Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile standing on a pink and black plaid platform. The mini pink and blue heart shaped centerpieces complete this Monster High Centerpiece Kit." Confetti Monster High Confetti.jpg Monster High Party City Confetti.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459649 "Impress your ghouls and gals with our Monster High Confetti! This 3-pack of confetti features a blue, pink, silver and black theme with hearts, bats and lips, and punk rock skulls and stars. Sprinkle Monster High Confetti on your party table or in gift bags for a freaky fabulous look! Package contains 1.2oz of Monster High Confetti." Streamer MH Party City Streamer.PNG MH Streamer 3rd photo.PNG MH Party City Streamer 2nd photo.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459646 "Rock your party with our Monster High Streamer! This hot pink streamer is trimmed in black and features repeating "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" messages and punk rock skulls. Great for indoor and outdoor use. Monster High Streamer measures 30ft long. Scene Setter MHSceneSetter.jpg Monster High Scence Setter.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: ??? *'''SKU Number: '''459666 "Pose with your favorite teenage terrors with our Monster High Scene Setter! Featuring a giant 5 piece set measuring over 6ft tall, this Monster High Scene Setter is guaranteed to create monster madness. Great as a background for taking pictures at the party! For indoor and outdoor use. Package includes 2 pieces measuring 32 1/2in x 59in, 1 piece measuring 44 1/2in x 16in and 2 pieces measuring 10 1/4in x 16in." Swirl Value Latex Balloons Foil Balloon Holographic Skullette Balloon Balloon Bouquet Balloon Weight Birthday Candles Category:Merchandise